Crazy Parenthood
by mysticalgems
Summary: What goes on with Sparkles and Gemly during parenthood? Read and see the twisted result on what you get at making an elf and a dwarf into a parenting married couple. *ONE-SHOT* Read and enjoy!


_**~*~Crazy Parenthood~*~**_

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, but I do own my crazy characters and crazy thoughts! **_

_***A GemSparkly Special***_

_**Of course it is a little carry over after *One Time Only* Like last, I again dedicate this little story to my BEST FRIEND *D-JAP!* YAY! TEEHEE! For anyone else who reads please enjoy as well.**_

_**~*Crazy Parenthood*~**_

_**For the past days after Gemles and Sparkly were born, Sparkles's home has been in a chaotic mess. Well Sparkles has had many mental breakdowns. Gemly on the other hand has been sleeping on and off. Gemles and Sparkly have no idea that they've been causing tiring problems for their parents, well for Gemly I guess the tiring part is nothing new for him. As for Sparkles, well nothing has been too chaotic since-well… everyday before the babies.**_

_**Sparkles- **_**I don't understand how you can be so lazy and full of energy at the same time Gemly, how is that possible?**

_**Gemly- **_Well I've been laying down for starters elf, and second most, I've been eating too! HEH- HEH!

_**Sparkles- **_**Nothing out of the ordinary for you, but while you've been busy being lazy; I've been taking CARE of OUR two BABIES!**

_**Gemly- **_Are they asleep by any chance?

_**Sparkles- **_**Why does it matter if they are asleep?**__

_**Gemly- **_Well if they are, then you should stop yelling or you are going to wake them up.

_**Sparkles- **_**When they do wake up later, you are going to help take care of them too.**

_**Gemly- **_Fine, I won't say more about it.

_** Next thing they know they are hearing crying.**_

_**Sparkles- **_**How is that possible? Seriously? I mean come on! I just them down for a NAP!**

_**Gemly- **_Maybe they are being rotten for you, perhaps you deserve it for yelling.

_**Sparkles-**_** SHUT UP GEMLY!**

_**Gemly- **_HAHA!

_**Sparkles- **_**Come on let's go calm them down Gemly.**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah- yeah: but after you my cranky sweet.

_****** They went to the nursery******_

_**Gemly- **_Aw! What's wrong you two? Did daddy Sparkles's yelling wake you?

_**Sparkles- **_**Gemly, I don't think you realize how close I am on wanting to hit you.**

**WAAWAA! *cry* *cry* ****(I never done a crying baby scene before at all… ever! So if you****have any advice on one that would be nice to actually know.)**

_**Gemly- **_OH GREAT! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW!

_**Sparkles- **_**WHAT?**

_**Gemly- **_YOU ARE SCARING THEM!

********_**SLAP! SLAP!***********_

_**Sparkles- **_**The only one or thing that I'm going to be scaring is you Gemly.**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah… you got that right.

_**Sparkles- **_**What was that now?**

_**Gemly- **_NOTHING!

******SLAP!******

_**Gemly- **_WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?

_**Sparkles- **_**Yup!**

_** Hours went by, they had already ate, bathed, and finally tucked Gemles and Sparkly in bed and headed toward their own bed. They were bone dead tired, and they walked surely but slowly to their room.**_

_**Sparkles- **_**I didn't realize that taking care of a baby... no two babies would be so difficult and tiring!**

_**Gemly- **_Actually it wasn't all that bad, I actually enjoyed that.

_**Sparkles- **_**You HARDLY DID ANYTHING!**

_**Gemly- **_Oh come on, you are overreacting.

_**Sparkles- **_**I AM NOT! AND YOU KNOW YOU HARDLY DID ANYTHING!**

_**Gemly-**_ Well! I didn't like everyone starring at me!

_**Sparkles- **_**OH GEMLY! WE TOOK PARENTING CLASSES!**

_**Gemly- **_So far they apparently aren't helping! HUH? HEEHEE! Get it a parently!

_**Sparkles- **_**No offense but that wasn't funny and I'm being serious YOU-CORNY-JOKE-TELLING-DWARF! WELL TRYING TO TELL A FUNNY JOKE!**

_**Gemly- **_Somebody's moody!

_*******SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!*******_

_**Gemly- **_What was that for?

_**Sparkles- **_**FOR SAYING SOMETHING THAT YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT TO YOURSELF!**

_**Gemly- **_Well sorry!

_**Sparkles- **_**Well SHEESH GEMLY! Parenthood is hard and crazy! **

_**Gemly- **_I know, I know, but you know what?

_**Sparkles- **_**What?**

_**Gemly- **_**I think somebody needs a night of pleasure! So a ROUND OF SEX FOR YOU TONIGHT! **

_**Sparkles- **_**ARE YOU CRAZY? I DON'T WANT TO GET PREGNANT AGAIN! IT WASN'T A FUN EXPERIENCE TO GO THROUGH!**

_**Gemly-**_ You're telling me MY STILL- MOOD-SWINGY-ELF!

_**Sparkles- **_**Well?**

_**Gemly- **_LET'S HAVE ANOTHER!

_**Sparkles- **_**WHAT?**

_** ~~~THE CRAZY PARENTAL END~~~**_

_**So what do you think? Was it good or bad? REVIEW PLEASE! Though I mean you can if you want, in a way, it can get tiring asking the same thing over and over after every story or chapter. Either way REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED!**_

_**^*^ The Crazy Mysticalgems^*^ Teehee! =3**_


End file.
